Conventional flexible packaging used for containing liquids are typically either a one-time use package or include the addition of a fitment with a screw or snap cap for multiple use products. Single use packages are less expensive, however, all of the product must be used or transferred to another container once the package has been opened because there is no means of sealing the package shut again. While multi-use packages that include a fitment or other closure mechanism are beneficial because not all the product has to be used or transferred into another container once they are initially opened, they can be very expensive (e.g., manufacturing and material costs) and they require two hands to manipulate.
Some packages use a leak resistant or leak proof zippers for reclosing a package. Various designs of the zipper and press-to-close mechanisms are suitable for maintaining a water or liquid tight seal. However, the interlocking members of both the zipper and the press-to-close closure mechanisms may also allow for fluid leakage and they may undergo plastic deformation after repeated use that adversely affects the ability of the mechanism to properly seal fluids within the package. Moreover, the zipper and press-to-close mechanisms may not be suitable for a gas tight seal. Accordingly, the contents of the package are susceptible to oxidation and other air-borne problems, such as the release of odors.
As a result, there is a need for a flexible package that substantially solves the above referenced problems with conventional package designs, configurations, and manufacturing methods.